dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Guru's House
Guru's House is a place on Planet Namek, Dende's great great grandfather, and he guards the dragon balls. The Testing Grounds Here is where you gather the 7 dragon balls. In order to prove you are worthy, you must pass several test to receive the balls. Collect all seven and you can make 3 of the following wishes. *+25 Damage *+25 Speed *+100,000,000,000 Power Level *+25,000 Zeni *+25,000 max HP *Any rush from the rush guide. (This means any attack not of your race, and is learned instantly) *Bring someone back to life. *Change your name. *Level up 3 times for free. *Gain a tansformation of another race. (must start from base transformation, for example, you must learn super saiyan first before you can get to super saiyan 2) *Gain the ability to mimic another user's signature attack, once per battle. Test One Dendsho is testing for the first star ball A namekian walks up to Dendsho and instantly recognizes him "I know you! You're the son of Tensho after he died!" "Yes i am! I have come back to namek in order to wish back a friend of mine that has been killed, and possibly, even my father." Dendsho would say with pride, hoping he could finally wish his father back and meet him while also see Loke again after soo long. "Alrighty, but in order to earn the 1 star ball, you must meet the council of 5 and past their tests" The namekian says "Is that so? I've always wanted to meet them. I'll go whenever you're ready" He says, speaking respectfully to his fellow namekian. "Very well, follow me" the namekian says leading Dendsho into a strange lookign structure, unlike the other buildings in the area, and leads him to a door. "Are you sure you are ready to meet them? Once you go in there, there is no going back" Dendsho looked at the namekian and nodded quickly in agreement, but stayed silent. Though he had never met this grand elder before, he knew he must obtain the dragon ball for the sake of his dead freind loke. He slowly walked until he was side by side with the namekian, facing the door and nodding once last time "I'm ready. Let me see the grand elder please." His voice showed he was brave, and that no matter what, he would do his best to gain the 1 star dragon ball. Test Two Reizou approaches the test two. The guardian of the 2 star ball comes out and thinks to himself "An Ice-Jin will never past this test, their souls are too dark" He then steps back and asks "What do you want..." "I don't like to think of my self as an Ice-Jin... And you know what I want." He slowly walks forward as he talks. "Well yes, of course I know what you want" The namekian says slightly trembling "In order to pass this test, you must prove that your soul is completely pure, and rid of darkness and evil" "How, exactly do I do that?" Reizou asks, stoping his advance, towards the Namekian. "By allowing me to reach into your soul and read your deepest thoughts and desires." The guardian says awaiting reizou's reply. Test Three Collie challenges for the 3 star ball. "Hello young lad, I assume you're here for the dragon ball, yes?" "Lad? Pardon me, I don't speak pirate, but aren't I a lass?" she crosses her arms. "Whatever. Yes, I am." "Oh yes sorry, my mistake young 'lass'. Anyway, in order to pass this test, you must see Guru's Guru, and achieve mental balance." He says leading collie to Guru's Guru's chamber "Are you ready? "If I wasn't, why would I be here? Yes I'm ready." she says obviously The curtains to the chamber of Guru's Guru open up, and there Collie sees an old namekian, dressed like a monk, levitating on a pillow. Test Four Trogeveta challenges for the 4 star ball. A warrior teleports right in front of Trogeveta "I must warn you, Saiyan, this test is the most dangerious, because you will be fighting me for it, do you choose to accept your challenge?" trogeveta chuckles and then says "okay bring it on i'm ready for it" he then thinks over confidently "i wonder how strong that guy is........i dont think he is stronger than he thinks after all i am trained by natch so there is no way i'll lose" "Alright" He immediatly stops talking and points northward "Meet me in the plains 20 miles north from here, and be ready." The namekian says teleporting to that location. "Alright" trogeveta thinks "DARNIT this is waste of my time fighting with weak namek grr" as he transforms into super saiyan and skyrockets to Namek Plains Test Five Little Billy creates earthquakes and eagerly awaits the 5th Test An unpredicted person walks out to meet Little Billy, the grand elder "Hello stranger, what may I help you with?" Little Billy answer, "I hear from so many people say got dragon ball can collect, and dragon ball can grant wish to me! I want the wish so I can make my friend proud of me, so I can be happy! :D" Little Billy dance around while he say this, and is super excited Little Billy ready to go see Grand Elder! Can go now? "But, I am the grand elder..." The grand elder says looking confused. Test Six Ultimate challenges for the 6 star dragon ball "Hello ultimate, I remeber you" Says the guardian of the 6 star ball. "You do? You don't exactly look familer. to be honest" Ultimate said looking at the namek with confusion. "I was watching you with a few other namekians while you were fighting your mental battle, you did really well!" The namekian says congratulating him. "Oh, Well thank you very much Namek sir. You can call me Tre if you wish" Ultimate says, strighting up and placing his hand out for a handshake "What might your name be?" "Cramos, nice to meet you" the guardian says shaking Tre's hand. "So I assume you're here for the 6 star ball?" Test Seven Sakemi challenges for the seven star ball. "Welcome back brother, are you ready for your test?" The namekian says? "Yes" Sakemi says "For this test, you must gain the trust of the village, and show them that you are worthy of the dragon ball" "I will do so." Sakemi says. A group of 10 or so villagers is huddled near a fire, and motions for sakemi to come over. Category:Locations Category:Planet Namek Category:Namek RP Areas